The Daily Stuff
by biiant
Summary: Follow the daily life of our four favourite mutant turtles plus their friends and master. Just some oneshots and short stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I've decided to upload this story here because my updates for** _ **A shot for you**_ **are so slow. xD All of these are small one-shots and headcannons I have, so they're already finished and won't be getting in of any major fanfics! Mostly just here for you to check out if you're curious. :3 Enjoy!**

All he realized at first was pounding, on his door. It wasn't the best thing for this hot-head to wake up to in the morning. Who was said hot-head you might ask? Raphael. The second eldest mutant ninja turtle. Why was there pounding at the door? Not even he knew. With that being said, the red masked turtle, who currently wasn't wearing his mask growled and grabbed the nearest thing to his hammock- a book Leo had given him for Christmas- and threw it at the door. Everything was quiet again, and the ever present pounding stopped much to his relief.

As he started to fall back to sleep though, the pounding came back. Either someone was trying to get killed, or someone really needed him. With a groan the red masked turtle got out of his hammock, grabbing his mask and putting it on while walking to the door.

"Ya betta be dyin' or bleedin' when I open that door or I'mma kill ya."

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Leo frowning, arms crossed over his plastron. He hated when Leo made that face, it reminded him of the type of look a parent would give to their kid after doing something bad.

"You slept all day Raphael. Again. It's time for us to go on patrol. Donnie needs some new things for his lab too."

"What're we standin' here for then?" He decided he might as well save himself the trouble of a lecture.

Raphael walked past Leo, and jumped down to the floor below were Donnie and Mikey were waiting. He ignored the statement about him sleeping all day, he always did these days. Raphael had started sneaking topside every night to stop the local street punks. Although Leo seemed to be catching on, he still didn't have proof.

"Jeez Raphael! You're like sleeping beauty, all you ever do is like, sleep dude!" Mikey grinned, poking Raph's forehead.

As he slapped Mikey's hand away, giving him a glare he tried to ignore Donnie looking at him worriedly. What was up with everyone this evening? He thought.

"Have you been feeling sick Raph?"

Now it was Donnie's turn to be glared at.

"I feel fine! Can't a turtle get some extra sleep?!" He yelled, giving all three of his brothers a disappointed glare before walking ahead and into the sewers, towards the next manhole that led to the city above them.

Even though Raphael had been healthy, healed, and apologized to Leo for four months now, his three brothers still treated him as if he was injured, helping him out with everything and always asking him how he felt. It was getting annoying! Not to mention when he got angry, they would stop bothering him like he might attack. Did they actually think he'd try to hurt one of them? With these thoughts plaguing his mind it didn't take long to reach the rooftops of the city.

"Raph! Leo said he would take Mikey on patrol and you could help me at the dump."

The second eldest turtle looked at his younger brother, who was holding a brown sack and a list. Donnie usually went by himself, and when he did go with someone it usually wasn't him. Leo must have decided to try and punish him. The thought made him frown. Leo was always so high and mighty...

With a quiet growl towards Leo, he nodded and began running. "Let's go then." He yelled as Donnie ran with him.

As they ran, and did summersaults and flips, Donnie watched Raphael, he wasn't slower, or less balanced, it was surprising he was actually able to heal so quickly, he honestly thought his older brother would still have a slight limp, or at least get pulls in his leg every one and awhile, but all together he seemed better than ever. Raphael was obviously okay, so then why was he sleeping all day? Their hotheaded sibling never really slept that much other than a small nap here and there, he had actually lost a lot of interest in things he used to do. Donnie barelysaw him at his bunching bag anymore, or in the dojo using weights.

"Hey Raphie, I was wondering, you don't complain about not going topside as much anymore. Why is that?"

Raphael hesitated before answering, and Don could tell he was walking on thin ice, it was a conversation Raphael wasn't comfortable with. Raphael's business had always been that. His business. "Dunno. Jus' no point, whenever I go topside all of ya watch me like a hawk. It's like ya think I'm gonna go running off as soon as I can."

He grumbled, landing on a building and stopping, pointing down to the alley below where a man was pulling on a girl's purse. Then Raphael jumped down, grabbed the man and slammed his head into the concrete all before Donatello could even stop him. He stood there, eyes wide. Had his brother just killed that man? Holding his breath he stared at the bundle of the man that had been thrown, only taking a breath in when he saw the man's chest rise and fall a few times.

The lady screamed and ran away, and Raphael climbed the fire escape back up to the building, dusting his hands off and looking at Donnie.

"That was a bit rough, wasn't it?" He was used to his brother's roughness, but that seemed a bit much for a man with no weapon, he hadn't even had the chance to retreat.

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"Raph..."

"Drop it Donnie."

Raphael sent Donnie a glare and he ignored it, looking down at his list instead, "Let's hurry then." He found little point in arguing with Raphael right now, what was done was done and he was sure Leo would give him plenty of lectoring when they got back to the lair for sleeping all day.

With that, they began running again.

Currently, the turtles were all sitting inside the lair, Raphael eating a slice of cheese pizza -he'd missed all three meals today since he'd been sleeping- Donnie was cooped up in his lab, Leo was meditating with Master Splinter, and Mikey was playing video games. The usual of for the group of them- minus Raph.

This was the only night Raphael didn't go out to stop the criminals of the city, not because he didn't want to, but because tomorrow they had training, and they had patrol. They had patrol once a week, and training the morning after. Sometimes Splinter had surprise training sessions, but those were usually meditating so he could catch the few Z's then.

"Raph, you're gonna eat all the pizza dude! I planned on have that for breakfast!"

"Shuddap."

"But-"

"Don't make me beat you."

Mikey pouted and stuck his tongue out, and Raphael rolled his eyes, ttating that he was going to sleep. He was still tired, and the sleep would help for tomorrow morning when it was time to train. Ignoring his brother's upset face, he stretched and left the kitchen.

Jumping up to the second floor of their home, Raphael went into his room and closed the door, yawning and laying in his hammock. Usually he'd be getting ready to go out, making a checklist in his head of what he needed and if he had it with him. Tonight though, he'd sleep. Tomorrow night he'd go back to his vigilante get up like usual. With those thoughts in his mind he fell into a deep sleep, and a dreamless sleep.

Downstairs Donnie sat in his lab, not really working on anything important but just playing with a computer panel out of boredom. He had fixed everything there was to fix when he got back from patrol, and despite going to the dump he hadn't been able to get anything they needed. "What're you working on Donnie?"

Leo's voice made him jump and he looked behind him only to see green and blue.

"Did I scare you?" His older brother asked.

"I didn't hear you come in. You're silent big bro." He said with a smile and Leo nodded.

"I've been practicing." He said matter-of-factly. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, did you need anything?" Usually Leo was going to bed around this time, or in the dojo, and while getting a visit from the blue banded turtle was nice, he liked the alone time he got this late.

"No Donnie. I just wanted to ask you about Raphael."

The purple masked turtle blinked and tilted his head, "What about him?" Maybe Leo was catching on to Raph's behaviour too. It wasn't unlike his big brother to notice when something was going on. Mikey could barely pull pranks on him.

"Did he complain? About have to look for things instead of go on patrol?" This question was not really what he was expecting, but it made him remember the earlier events of the night.

"No actually, he didn't." The purple clad turtle paused for a second, taking a moment to remember everything before adding, "We did run into a purse snatcher earlier, Raphael knocked him out cold." He didn't add about how he had thought the man died, but the behaviour did seem a bit too agressive for Raphael.

"He's up to something, Donnie. I just know it." Leo spoke as he leaned against the metallic table Donnie was sitting at, "I mean he hasn't complained about going topside in weeks. All he does is sleep all day..."

So Leo was catching on? "I've been noticing that too..." He mumbled, picking at the computer panel in his hand as he spoke.

"I asked him about it, he said he saw no point to it. He said he goes out twice every week already and that we watch him like a 'hawk while he's out." Donnie put the computer panel down and looked at Leo worriedly, "I think something's wrong with him."

This made Leo tilt his head, and he was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "Why would you say that?"

The purple masked turtle shrugged, looking at the panel as he thought. "It could be a number of things. I mean, we're mutants who live under the sewers and need to hide from people even though we protect them. He did get fatally wounded about a year ago too. He has a bad temper and doesn't let people in, keeps his emotions to himself..." All of these things could be reason for his sudden change of behaviour.

"He could have depression."

Leo frowned, "So what do we do?"

Donnie ignored his brother's question for a moment, it was hard to picture Raph being depressed. It just seemed like something his brother wouldn't let happen, he was the tough guy who loved to insult and pick on people. Not the type to let feelings get in the way of what he liked to do. Then again, Raphael was a bit sensitive...and depression causes people to lose interest in there hobbies.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know of he's depressed for sure either. I need to give it a few days, but he has devoloped symtoms of depression. Sleeping a lot, losing interest in the things he enjoys, agressive behaviour."

"Can that actually be a side effect for him?"

"Leo!" He frowned at the eldests joke, but then couldn't help but smile, Raphael was the definition of Anger issues.

Leo nodded and pushed himself off the table, "We'll keep an eye on him then."

"Just don't make it too obvious, he's already annoyed enough with us watching hin during patrol..."

"Don't worry Donnie. I'm going to bed, it's late and we have training in the morning."

The third eldest turtle nodded, "I'll be going to bed soon." He too stood up and stretched his arms, yawning as he did so and following Leo out of the lab. He might as well check the toaster one more time before bed. What if someone had broken it already? It wouldnt have been the first time something he fixed was broken within the next two hours.

Leo pointed at the old leather couch, where a snoring Mikey surrounded by different game cases and a bowl of popcorn bo weilding turtle chuckled and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, knowing if he didn't it'd be all over the floor tomorrow morning. He told Leo goodnight andwatched his older brother go up to his room, then walked into the small dingy kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. It was only 12, but Donnie didn't have anything to do, he'd really have to make sure to get the right part next time he went to the junkyard. That meant tonight was an early night for him, and he went to bed.

Sadly, Donatello had never been a morning person. So when Leo had woken him up that morning, it took him a few minutes to get up, and when he did the first thing he did was stumble tiredly into the kitchen and start the coffee maker with a yawn. As that was going he quietly sat down at the table, thinking of the day ahead of him. After training Raphael usually took a shower, and slept, only leaving the room to grab a drink, sometimes he'd be awake and Donnie could hear him in his room, practicing, and sometimes he'd go into the dojo to practice.

Today he'd ask Raphael to help him try out the new turtlecycle he had made. Raphael had a weird fondness for motorcycles so he'd say yes. It gave him the perfect excuse to note his brothers attitude.

"Donnie, you look tired " Mikey teased as he flopped into the chair across from his older brother, kicking his feet up onto the table. Mikey had had this habit since he was little and it digusted the purple clad turtle. They lived in the sewers for god's sake.

He grunted and stared at Mikey's feet in disgust before getting up to pour his cup of coffee. Leo, who had just come downstairs and also seemed disgusted by the fact that Mikey's feet were on the table, slowly sat down while staring at his youngest brother. "Why are your feet on the table Mikey?"

"Sorry dude."

Leo frowned as Mikey took his feet off the table and put his arms there instead, laying his head ontop of his arms, and staring at the sink before looking over to Donnie. "Who's gonna wake up Raph and his attitude?"

"No one needs tah wake me up Mikey." Came a gruff reply behind Mikey and Donnie couldn't help but bite back a laugh when his little brother almost jumped out of the chair.

"Yo Donnie! Make me a cuppa that stuff will ya?" Came Raph's response, as he ignored Mikey completely and sat down beside Leo, laying his head on the table. How could he still be tired? He slept all of yesterday and almost all night. As he thought he got up to meet his brother's unusual request, pouring him a cup of the rich liquid.

"When did you start drinking coffee Raph? I thought you said you hated it?" Leo asked with an amused expression and Raphael just frowned.

"Shaddup Leo." He murmed, glaring at the other as Donnie put a hot cup of black coffee infront of Raph.

The purple masked ninja knew Raphael shouldn't be tired, but then again, his older brother was never much of a morning person so maybe he was just grumpy. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at his other three brothers, Leo was silently reading today's paper that April always left for them, Mikey was sleeping at the table, and Raph had downed his coffee and was whistling.

"You know, it's probably not good to drink coffee like that Raph."

The red masked turtle just grunted and shrugged.

."S'probably not good to drink five cups every mornin' either. Don't see ya slowin' down though."

"Well I-" Just then Master Splinter walked in, a smile on his face. They had learned that fighting at the table- no matter who started it- would end with extra training as well as punishment, so that was the end of the coffee arguement.

"Good morning my sons."

"Good morning Master Splinter." Leo seemed to speak for all of them as Donnie took a sip of his coffee, Mikey had just woken up, and Raph was staring into his empty cup with a frown.

"You are quiet this morning, my sons. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" The giant rat asked suspiciously, but his sons all looked up at him and shook their heads.

Donatello watched as Raphael tapped on his glass silently, and impatiently before grunting and taking the cup to the sink, walking to the dojo, Leonardo blinked, and looked at the other two. "What's his problem?"

"Dude, maybe he's just excited for training!"

"Let's all join your brother." Master Splinter replied, although you could see the confusion in his eyes just as well as his older and younger brother's.

The other three nodded and followed their sensei into the dojo, on the walk Donatello thought about Raphael's behavior, he didn't make rude comments, he didn't tease Mikey...Actually, Raphael seemed to be in his own little world, like he was blocking them out. When was the last time his brother's had even gotten into an arguement?

He put these thoughts to the back of his mind as they entered the dojo and kneeled before Master Splinter.

"Training will be short today. You are to practice your katas and that is all."

Now this was strange. Master Splinter never made training this short, at least without reason. Though he wasn't telling them the reason this time. He was probably worried about Raphael's attitude lately and he wondered if Leo had told their father and master what had been happening lately.

"Yes Master Splinter." All four turtles spoke at once, before their sensei nodded, and went into a small room on the side of the dojo where he meditated.

As they all stood and looked at each other questioningly, Leo and Don were the only two that had a slight idea of why they were to do just the basics.

Raphael was sitting in his room, swaying in his hammock, he wasn't alseep, or tired, but just going through his mental checklist. As he did so, he spun one of his beloved sais around his finger, whistling as he thought. Leo didn't seem as intent on bothering him about his sleeping habits, which bothered Raph even more. That meant he knew something, which meant he'd probably be waiting for him later tonight. Who knows, but he didn't have time to think about the subject more because someone started knocking on his door.

Frowning, afterall usually he was left alone at this time of the night he walked over to the door and opened it, "What is it Donnie?" the red masked turtle asked, leaning against the door frame. It may have been early, but his brother's usually just let him "sleep".

"I was uhm...wondering if you wanted to help me with the turtlecycle. I changed a few things I figured you'd be interested."

Turtlecyce huh? Raph grunted before nodding and pushing himself off the doorframe with a smirk, the bulky red motorcycle had always been his favourite out invention of his purple masked brother. "Sounds fun." He replied, putting the sai he had been spinning around his finger back into his belt.

Donnie grinned and nodded, leading Raphael to the garage where they kept their automobiles.

Raphael was of course, happy to come along. He enjoyed motorcycles a lot and he loved when Dontello let him help. Although usually Donnie built the turtlecycle, and Raphael added things, or worked on it himself to make it faster, once he broke the breaks, so he wouldn't have to stop, but once Donatello had figured out he had fixed them, and the hothead had gotten an hour lecture from Donnie and Splinter about how dangerous and wreckless his idea really was.

"I put some new breaks in, and changed the tires. I also made it a little bit faster, I figured you'd take it for a test run?" Don slid his finger over the shiny red metal, despite it not being Raph's he took care of her, polishing the bike and keeping her clean.

Raphael grinned. "Course I will." He replied, running his hand along the leather seat. He loved this girl, and she was a powerful thing, there wasn't a bike out there better than the turtlecycle.

"Thanks Raph, it'll help, really. I'm still busy trying to fix Mikey's shellcell. Again."

"Anytime Donnie-boy." Raph replied and hopped onto the turtlecycle, turning it on, Don quickly opened the door for him and it took less than a second for the second oldest to speed out of the garage and into the streets of NYC. Raphael was gone, flying down the alley and to the mainstreet, Donnie hadn't even seen him grab his helmet, and he frowned.

Raphael meanwhile was speeding down the highway, a grin on his face as he went as fast as he could, swerving around cars, deeper and deeper into the city. It felt nice to have the breeze and feel the bike purring as he sped past a jeep and took a sharp right into an alley. When moving this fast, people didn't see you long enough to see the green skin- especially when it was dark out. He took another right into another alley, and cursed when he saw the wall that stood a few yards infront of him, slamming on the braks he winced as he heard the squealing of wheels and felt the bike jerk from under him. For a moment he thought he was going to go flying off the bike and into the wall, but luckily he kept a good grip on the handle bars and kept his seat. When Raph opened his eyes, he was mere inches from the wall and could smell the burnt rubber.

Oh well.

He'd worry about it later though, right now he had to get back to the lair and get ready for tonight. Maybe even bring this baby with him. Then again, if Don decided to do some late night touch-ups and he found it missing... With that thought in mind he started the engine again, and this time, headed back to home, going a bit slower than usual, just to be extra careful.

He'd be busy tonight, and didn't have time to come up with an excuse for crashing the turtlecycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelangelo woke up with a yawn as he heard the yelling from downstairs. Who was fighting this early? Wiping his eyes tiredly he rolled out of bed and grabbed his mask, putting it on as he left his room and jumped to the floor below where Donatello and Leo were...fighting? No, that never happens. Leo was too calm and Donnie tried to stay on everyones good side. They were the last two that would ever fight. He was relieved when he realized they weren't fighting but freaking out over breakfast.

Somehow, no one in the house could cook for their lives. It amused Mikey to no ends. It put him one step higher when it came to his older brothers. He may not be really smart, tough, or well prepared but he was a good cook. "Heya guys, what's up?" He asked, smirking.

"Mikey! When's breakfast gonna be ready?" Leo asked, giving his brother a this is not funny look, which made no sense to the orange clad turtle, considering no one had asked him to make breakfast. They must have been out of cereal.

"Dunno dudes. I didn't plan on making breakfast this morning."

The horrifying looks his brother's had made Mikey double over in laughter, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes, and he grinned. "It's no problem though! The amazing Michelango will make something!" He didn't have a problem with cooking for them, if he didn't the kitchen would probably catch aflame.

Don and Leo nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, watching Mikey closesly as he got out a bowl, pancake mix, a pan, and turned the stove on. He hummed as he began making the pancake mix and mixing it in a bowl. They were having a late morning, which was a rare accurance as they all kept to a pretty tight schedule.

"Yesterday Raph was with you?" Leo broke the silence, staring at Don, who nodded.

"He helped me test run the new updates to the turtlecycle."

"How long was he gone?"

"About an hour and a half, when he got back he told me it was fine, and went back to bed."

Mikey pouted and poured the mix into the pan, "He's always sleeping."His brother had barely spent any time with him at all. He didn't even pick on him anymore! Raphael had just kept all balled up to himself lately, and Mikey hated it. He missed the wrestling matches and teasing his second older brother.

"We know Mikey." Donnie stated, giving his brother an amused expression when the youngest turtle stuck his tongue out at them.

"I know you know."

"So what are we going to do about it? There's only so much sleep you can do before it's unhealthy." Donnie took a sip of his fourth cup of coffee that morning.

"Does he like, even train anymore bros?" He hadn't seen Raphael even near his punching bag for a few weeks, but he didn't check to see if he had been in the dojo.

Leo blinked, and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I never see him in the dojo anymore."

Donatello spoke up, "He trains. I heard him in his room last night. When he isn't asleep he just stays up there...Hey Mikey, you done yet?"

"So he's avoiding us?" Mikey asked with a pout then grinned, "Perfection takes time Donnie. You should know that." he teased, flipping one of the pancakes in the pan and pressing down on another. Maybe Raph was upset over getting hurt last year.

Leo chuckled and shook his head, as Donnie blinked and frowned. "Shut up Mikey." he huffed.

Mikey laughed again then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, dude." Placing four pancakes on a plate, two for each of his brothers. He set the plates infront of his two older brothers and grinned.

"Thanks Mikey." Leo said before digging in, Donatello doing the same.

Once his brothers had finished eating he washed their dishes, made food for himself, then cleaned up. The normal morning routine actually, except usually Raphael was with them. Maybe he'd make some for him? With a smile he decided he'd make Raphael breakfast. Of course his brother wouldn't be ignoring the rest of them then.

With this in mind Mikey began making the ultimate pancake he mixed the pancake batter, adding marshmallows and chocolate, a little bit of cinnamon, and sugar too. Next he put it in the pan on the stove, watching it bake, Mikey knew Raphael liked his pancakes crispy on the sides so he let it stay in a little longer than needed before flipping it and putting it on a plate. The orange masked turtle made another just like the first one, then back stack them. Beneath each pancake there was chocolate syrup and butter, on top of the second one there was whip cream with chocolate shavings, a tad more cinnamon, and chocolate syrup. His brother had always like strawberries more than cherries so he sliced a strawberry and put the slices around the pancake. How could Raph ignore him now after this wonderful breakfast? With a grin he took the plate quickly-but carefully- brought it to Raph's room, the last thing he wanted was to be covered in a sticky mess.

The youngest of the turtles knocked on Raphael's door three times, before giving his older brother a minute to answer, he still wore a cocky grin, but when Raphael opened the door, and leaned against it tiredly, glaring at Mikey, he swallowed. If looks could kill, he would be dead twice over by now.

" I made ya breakfast dude!" Mikey said sheepishly while holding up the plate. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wake Raph up. He was just trying to be nice though...

Raphael was about to close the door, but then stopped and reached for the plate, taking it before giving his brother a suspicious look. Mikey shrugged, still grinning.

His plan was working! He stepped to the side so Raphael could come out but then he realized his older brother had already closed his door. Grin changing into a pout he knocked on the door. "You're supposed to eat it with us dude!"

He didn't get a response. Sighing he looked down at his feet with a frown. What was up with Raph? Shaking his head, his orange mask tails fell on both shoulders and he walked down the steps, and fell onto the couch/

It had been a few hours since the food incident and none of the turtles, or Master Splinter had seen Raphael all day. Currently Mikey was watching old horror flicks with an unamused Donatello, and Leo was meditating with Master Splinter.

"I don't get it dude. He wasn't mad, he ate the food because I found the dish outside his door!" Mikey exclaimed as he turned the horror movie down with a frown.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone Mikey. You know how Raph gets random fits sometimes. He probably doesn't want to lash out at us by accident." Donnie shrugged, staring at the tv with a bored expression when a girl was split in half, her boyfriend screaming.

Mikey, who hugged his pillow closer and tore his eyes from the screen to pout at his brother. "He's never been mad this long before. Not even when he got hurt."

"Who knows Mikey. I'm sure he'll get over it soon though."

Mikey didn't answer this time, he found it hard to believe Donnie. Not when Raphael had been avoiding everyone for weeks, andsleeping all the time. Eyes glued to the television screen as the murderer grabbed the now dead girl's boyfriend, making him stare at his girlfriend's body. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked at his lab longingly, damn Mikey and his puppy eyes.


End file.
